


Ruffled Fur

by ComposerofDiscord



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, some hints of gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord
Summary: Alucard sees what ruffles Belmont's fur.Rated T for swearing





	Ruffled Fur

Trevor Belmont was never particularly a hard person to read. Sure, he was loud, abrasive, never knew when to hold his tongue, but those… qualities of his wasn’t what made him quite so transparent. Rather it was his cloak.

As odd as that sounded – and quite honestly, Alucard was still trying to wrap his mind around it – it was true.

“Frankly, it’s the only nice thing about him.” Sypha had noted. Alucard couldn’t disagree, although it was still… odd.

If Alucard had known about Belmont’s cloak earlier, he would have never retrieved it – hell he never wanted to retrieve it in the first place. It was Belmont that had begged him to get it.

_‘You heard what the speaker said, we need your tired arse, a scholar and a hunter, and unless you think a frozen hunter will work just as well, then be my guest.’_

Alucard had retrieved it, if only to shut Belmont up. _‘No man nor beast has defeated you, but the cold would.’_

Belmont didn’t say so much as a thank you, but instead had just taken the cloak back. It had been in his family for a while he had said. It held properties Alucard wouldn’t understand. Alucard had highly doubted that until he saw the cloak move.

It could have easily been the breeze, and Alucard was certain that it was despite there not being a breeze at all.

The air was still. Deadly still, and yet the fluffy fur of Belmont’s cloak seemed to ruffle itself.

Was Belmont smiling? Genuinely smiling? Alucard believed he lacked the facial muscles to do such a thing, but there he was smiling with no one around but just him and his cloak.

From then on, Alucard could tell how Belmont was feeling. When he was calm, so was the fluff of the cloak. If he was mad, the fluff would stand on edge, spiky like the back of a yowling cat.

Although it was odd, it was… amusing to say the least. Alucard quite enjoyed seeing how much he could make Belmont’s fur fluff up.

When Alucard _accidently_ bumped into Belmont, the fur was ruffled. When Alucard fought with Belmont, the fur bristled. When he so much as leaned into Belmont, the fur stood straight up.

Belmont fumed. “Oi, piss off. I’ve seen drunkards more graceful than you.”

“I would beg your pardon, Belmont, but one doesn’t pardon a bug when they squish it.”

The collared fur began to grow in size, the spikes coming out but not entirely. Alucard could do better.

Without warning, Alucard reached over Belmont, leaning into him so that their bodies were pressed together.

“Oi!” Belmont moved to shove Alucard off, but Alucard had just pushed Belmont further back against the bookcases.

“Ah, there it is.” Alucard plucked a random book off the shelf.

Belmont fumed with Alucard having opened the book right in his face. “I wasn’t aware vampires had taste buds.”

“One must be prepared for everything, after all, I wouldn’t want you to starve to death on our journey.”

“How thoughtful.” Belmont with both hands moved to give Alucard a rough shove. However, before they could reach him, a paler hand reached out to snatch both of his. His face was pressed against the old tomes as his hand was wrenched behind his back.

“Don’t push me, Belmont.”

“Bastard, let go.”

“In a moment.” Alucard returned to his cooking book, placing the opened pages beside Belmont’s face as Alucard rested his chine against Belmont’s shoulder. Although Alucard’s body was stone cold, his breath that ghosted over Belmont’s ear was hot.

“Your cloak seems to like this position.”

Belmont twisted his wrist and drove his elbow back against Alucard’s gut, causing the vampire to back off.

“I said to piss off.” Belmont fumed, although the reddening hue of his features didn’t go unnoticed nor did the spiking of his fur collar standing on edge. Even when Belmont stormed off, the fur continued to ruffle in fury.

What a reaction from just a little teasing. Alucard couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Yes, Belmont’s fluff was certainly amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my low effort really showed in this work, nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed friend. I went with the idea of Belmont's cloack working like Dr. Strange's. I still very much think that'd be a wonderful pairing, btw ;) 
> 
> Nonetheless, thanks for reading, and thank you for the wonderful prompt, [SDSlanderson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson)!
> 
> You can view the prompt here: [Belmont Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mspaintbang/works/12298341)


End file.
